The Sorceress from the Future and her Foundling
by The MIB's
Summary: Harry wanted a new life, even if it meant discarding what makes him a man. With his, err HER new life as Julia Wincott, she left England and changed her vaults to make it appear emptied. Problem solved! Or is it when she came across a certain thing...? DGM Time Travel Fem!Mother!Harry Wanderer!Allen
1. Chapter 1

Harry wanted a new life, even if it meant discarding what makes him a man. With his, err HER new life as Julia Wincott, she left England and changed her vaults to make it appear emptied. Problem solved! Or is it when she came across a certain thing...? DGM Time Travel

* * *

Blast to the Past

Since his defeat of Voldemort, Harry was hounded to no end by fans, stalkers, paparazzi, and marriage contract proposals.

OK, he agreed to have that interview as long as it's NOT Rita Skeeter who'll no doubt, twist his words around to make it sensational. He had Andy Smudgley write the interview under a Magical Oath that he will write their conversation word-for-word. He then told Andy the Truth About Harry Potter. His life, his experiences, and what he thought of it. He also swore a Magical Oath that everything he said, was true. He also explicitly said that he has no intentions of marrying anyday, not when he wanted to rebuild his life first and taste peace, something he never had since stepping foot into the Wizarding World. He also greatly criticized the public for demanding more selfish things of him as if they had the right to do so, making him wish he left Voldemort alive and finish the job, as satisfying the selfish masses took a great toll on him physically, mentally, emotionally and psychologically. He also lost people he cared for and his chance of having a family through Sirius, thanks to a bumbling government, he hoped that Kingsley Shacklebolt and people she knew very well, will 'air the cupboards' and toss the incompetent and self-serving dust bunnies out and put in people who really WILL work for the improvement and recovery of Britain. Harry will leave Britain for a few years and should he come back, if EVER, Magical Britain improved and all selfish generations dead by then, ridiculous laws that created their enemies destroyed, and the reason why they had a Dark Lord in the first place.

Harry had also revealed the truth about Voldemort, that the late Albus Dumbledore let him see through his Pensieve Memories(but NOT the Horcruxes). The shock that the Dark Lord is a Half-Blood promoting Pure-Blood Propaganda who killed families for not subjecting to his will is actually the cause why Magical Britain is dying and stagnant, idiotic beliefs aside.

Sure enough, the papers were delivered and he created quite the ruckus with his mind spoken to the public. Nobody can believe that Harry grew up in a dismal way, courtesy of Albus Dumbledore, that and he had an extremely low opinion of Wizarding Britain, thanks to the Ministry, and their backwards thinking!

He no longer cared, as he planned all this to happen. He hid in the Muggle World after snapping his wand and tossed the pieces in the River Thames. He had then gone to Gringotts for his...transformation.

There, this was the way to be double sure that the goblins would know who err...she will be. So she can come and withdraw to the bank anytime without fuss. After this, her photo will be taken so the goblins will recognize her whenever she comes. Transformation was PAINFUL but worth it. She was a head taller than her male body, and her figure is slim, yet curvaceous. They then took her photo so they can recognize her as ahem, Lady Potter.

Harry also forged a new identity for herself, using the name Julia Wincott, created a new vault and emptied the Potter Vaults to put all her funds in the Wincott Vault, to make it appear that he fled with his fortune and asked the Goblins to pretend they were extremely unhappy with her so-called 'move out' because of Magical Britain, and they 'lost' a customer to make it convincing. She also asked them that she no longer gets letters as 'Harry James Potter' but as 'Julia Wincott'. Drinking the Hair-Growing Potion can wait.

After all, mixing two potions is NOT a good idea. And she likes the Goblins more than she likes wizards. They piss her off year after year, the only wizards she could stand are the Weasleys and her friends. Upon accomplishing the deed, she also bought off nutrition potions from them to fix the malnourishment in her body. She had to be seen by a Goblin Healer before they could give her the amount of bottles necessary to fix her.

Her case?

100 bottles to be taken every before bed, and during the days, she must eat healthy and a lot. She was given a strict diet and the service cost her 100 Galleons, and 5000 for the potions. She paid it all with no trouble. She was determined to start a new, hassle-free, peaceful, wizard-free life. She was happy either way. She withdrew money to travel around the world until she finds an ideal place to live.

Italy was her cup of tea. Beautiful, artsy, and peaceful.

She bought a house there, and settled down. She is now age 18 yet her physical looks did not make her look the part, because she finally got herself 'corrected'. Those agonizingly slow 100 days, aka three months and ten days, were worth it. Her malnutrition courtesy of being starved by the Dursleys over the years, were cured. She filled out nicely and apparently, she should have been bustier since her growth in the chest area was quite...obvious. Malnutrition kept them from developing properly, apparently!

Now, a year after the war, she's enjoying her life, studying how to be a proper human again. She refused to use the term muggle any longer, and bought herself two wands in Italian's Magical Alleys. She also looked for the best teachers and went to music and art school, where she soon excelled, thanks to her wizarding eidetic memory. Unlike at Hogwarts, here, she excelled.

In the school library, she went to look for a book about fashion when she felt a desire to go somewhere. It was somewhere in the library. She looked for it and she found a worn-out box. Something compelled her to get it and being compelled is the same as a compulsion charm, right? She did her best to resist this charm and turn away. She could throw off the Imperius which is ten-times worse, right?!

"I can do this...I can do this!" she struggled.

_I am not what you have in mind._ she gasped at this seemingly gentle voice as her arms were reaching for the box. _Please...take me. And help me. I will guide you. I will protect you. Help me set things right._

When Julia took the box, she opened the lid to see a pinkish red crystal and she took ahold of it.

Next thing she knew, she was blinded by a pinkish white light.

xxx

Julia woke up to find herself in the forest. 'Now where am I?' she wondered aloud as she felt something in her hand. It was the crystal.

_We are...499 years into the past._ Julia's jaws dropped at this. _We are here to save someone. He is meant to become my host, but due to certain events, and he losing faith and trust in himself, he no longer had the will to hold my vast powers. Which is why I went to the future to find a person with a heart just like his. I need your help to keep him away from the Order._

'The Order?' Julia frowned as the Order she knew of, was the Order of the Phoenix.

_Yes. He will find true friends there, but also despair and sorrow, to the point that he can no longer synchronize with me as his heart became dark, that he gave in to 'something else'. He is my true partner. Together, we can create the future you lived in, a world without monsters. I wish to be with him, Julia. And to this end...I need your existence. You who have a similar heart and soul to him. You will become his friend and companion in their places. Keep him away from despair and losing himself._

'Well, we better go find this guy then.' said Julia. 'Tell me everything I need to know. If there's anything I hate, it's being made to do things without knowing why and how.' she grumbled. She hated that thanks to her ex-Headmaster. A lot of things she wished NOT to happen happened because of him keeping information until it's too late.

_I can imagine. For now, you will become my partner. I will keep you from aging and dying with my power whilst I hide in your body. Julia saw that the crystal went inside her, to her chest. First, we'll find you a weapon...I will tell you about myself, and us._

And Julia walked, with her companion in mind. Apparently, she needs to save the past, for the future she's in to happen, crazy Dark Lords aside.

And to save this era, she needs to find a little kid.

She learned about the Black Order from the Crystal, Innocence, the Millennium Earl and the Noah Clan...then about her target and what would become of him, had he joined the Order.

He reminded her of herself. They were similar indeed. They were both used, abused, endured a smear campaign(in his case, he was accused of being a Noah in human skin, a self-fulfilling prophecy by hurtful words) and left all alone with nowhere to go and belong. She WILL save this kid, come hell or high waters. She has seen that life, she wouldn't wish it on anyone else.

First stop in order...the graveyard.

She has to get to him before Cross Marian does!

xxx

Paris, the Cemetery...

She came just in time. 'Hey, can't we do something about that?' Julia asked the crystal as the boy she's after was forced to fight Akuma-Mana.

_I'm afraid it has to happen Julia. But after this, he's fair game. Make sure Cross Marian does not get to him. You must raise him._ Julia watched as the boy killed Mana with his arm, and he broke down. She knew she has to get him before he loses his mind.

'Are you alright?!' Julia cried as she picked him up. 'Allen!'

'A..llen...?' the boy croaked out with a broken sob.

'Yes, Allen!' Julia told him insistingly. 'Mana...he wanted me to take care of you so you'll have a stable home and childhood. I was supposed to meet him but the accident...and this...' hats off to herself for splendid acting, as she hugged Allen.

'I killed...Mana...I'm a...monster...' Allen sobbed in her arms.

'Hush sweetie...you saved him.' Julia comforted him. 'And none of this is your fault. You were tricked by that man who made Mana that way...and you saved him. Mana is free. He loved you until the end. Didn't you hear what he told you when you destroyed that monster?' Allen looked at her with tearful eyes. 'He loves you, right?' Julia smiled. 'That's all that matters!'

'Then will you love me too?'

'Yes...I'm supposed to be your mother from now on after all.' Julia giggled. 'I am Julia. But call me mother from now on, k?' Allen smiled weakly.

'I'd like that.'

'Come on, let's find a nice hotel to sleep in.' and she carried him in her arms. She used her magic to make them invisible, as they went away. Cross Marian will NOT get his hands on this child! "Hey, I only know magical combat, so could you help me teach him? I know squat about fighting." she felt the warmth in her chest and she took that as a yes.

xxx

An hour later, Cross arrived at the cemetery and swore, as he saw the still-smoldering remains of an akuma. 'Damn, we're too late.' he scowled. 'I better find him...he can't be too far now.'


	2. Medieval World

Medieval World

On the way to the Hotel, Julia took to pickpocketing using magic. However, instead of modern money, she found gold, silver and bronze coins. "What the...?"

_The money in this era is the basis of the wizards using them in the form of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. However, 500 bronze to a silver and 1000 silver to a gold. This is how valuable money used to be back then._ Julia looked squeamish at the value of money...this way back.

"Ouch! I hate to see the wizarding communities now...but I need to go there to hide." Julia sighed wearily. "Can Exorcists withstand Human-Repelling Magic? They're just humans wielding Innocence powers, right?"

_Well, as long as he is close to you, he can temporarily be immune to anti-human wards. You really should wonder how Hermione got her parents in Diagon Alley._ Julia mentally bopped herself on the head for this._ Cross, even with his knowledge of the dark arts he learned from the 14th, cannot go past the anti-human wards as he is just a human, not even close to a Muggle-born. He's using the power of Innocence to power up his sorcery._

"That's a relief. Well, I'm going to Diagon Alley and hide there. I'll educate Allen for a year and bond with him before we go training."

And so, that was the plan for next day, as she went into a classy-looking hotel for rich people, after changing her current outfit of a polo shirt, figure-hugging pants and sneakers, into today's ugh, dresses and heels. Complete with matching hat. She also changed Allen's current clothes befitting of a wealthy boy. Although sadly for him, his hair turned white from trauma. So she put an illusion charm over his hair to make it look black.

'Hello, I'd like a room for myself and my son.' Julia put on her best smile at the receptionist.

xxx

Upstairs, Julia could put Allen to bed, as she transfigured her clothes into a baby doll nightdress, and transfigured Allen's clothes into cute teddy bear pajamas. Until he's thirteen, she'll share a bed with him. It's what mothers do...right? Then again, how would she know, she didn't exactly have a mother who would do this for her. She just felt like doing it for the sake of a child who has it worse. And with her powers, she ensured that Allen didn't have nightmares.

Next day...at early morning...

Allen woke up to something soft, rising and sinking. He blinked before looking up to see his new 'mother' cuddling him in her sleep, and his face was a centimeter away from her rather big breasts. He blushed. 'U-um, mom?' Julia's eyes groggily blinked open. 'Can you let me go? I need the toilet.'

'Be back soon Allen.' Julia patted his head sleepily. Allen liked this very much. He thought Mana was the only person who would love him, and he got another who is willing to be his mother, and gave him a name when he had been Red for years. He was happy. After going to the toilet, he went back to bed with his mother. Not even Mana cuddled him in sleep after all. Maybe only women do this for kids?

Three hours later, the two woke up. 'Mom, what are we going to do today?' Allen piped up.

'For one thing, life on the road must be tough, so we'll be living in a city for a year.' Julia told him. 'We'll be living in Britain.'

'Where's that?'

'It's a small island country north from here.' said Julia. 'Sooo what did Mana teach you these past few years?'

'Um...he taught me how to read and write in French, basic maths, street smarts and clowning.' Allen told her. 'We worked for a Circus until Mana had enough of that jerk Cossimo.' he griped. 'He's jealous of Mana and his dog since they get more attention from the crowd, and he takes it out on me!' he grumbled with a scowl on his face.

'Bullying huh?' Julia muttered darkly. She has had an unfortunate, heady experience of those and she'd rather be without experience.

'So what will I learn from you mom?' Allen asked her.

'Well, English is the Universal Language dear. And you'll be learning Music and Art from me.' Julia chirped. 'Oh, and how to cook and camp too I suppose. After a year of living in town, we'll be moving around.'

'Why?'

'You'll know next year. For now, let's enjoy life.'

Enjoy life, eh? The word 'enjoy' had never been in Allen's vocabulary before. His life was hard and harsh, even with Mana. They both worked hard to live that enjoying life was the last thing on their minds. Maybe with his new mother, life wouldn't be so hard...right?

xxx

Five days later, in England, London...

"Crikey, London is so much different!" Julia winced. This London is entirely VERY UNFAMILIAR to her, but she traced routes to Charring Cross Road, and to her dismay, Leaky Cauldron wasn't built yet. "Oh crap, Leaky Cauldron isn't built yet! Does Diagon Alley exist?" she swore. She went to meet with a wizard standing guard in a post. 'Excuse me, but can you open the passage to the Alley?'

'Yes ma'am.' Julia was relieved that the Alley exists now at least. If it hasn't, she wondered what she'll do. The Guard tapped some bricks, and it opened. Julia quickle pulled Allen in.

'Mom, what was that?' Allen croaked as beyond the brick wall, was a shopping district.

'It's one of the few things I'll tell you after I'm done with business here, Allen. Until then, do NOT say a word.' Julia told her sternly. 'If you reveal that you know nothing about this place, you'll be labelled an outsider and an outcast.' she warned him. 'And these people don't take to outcasts well.' Allen gulped. 'So stay quiet. I'll answer your questions when I say it's safe. Got it?'

'O-OK...' Julia then went to Gringotts' Bank and she was glad it's still operated by Goblins. Allen inwardly freaked, but Julia reassured him by gently squeezing his hand. She then lined up by the receptionist line and waited for their turn.

'How may I help you?' the goblin asked her.

'I'm willing to do a blood test to prove who I am, sir. Only then can I access certain things.' Julia told the goblin with sheepish smile. 'May I?' the goblin raised an eyebrow until he took out a parchment, a knife and a potion. Julia uncorked the potion, cut her finger and let it drop on the potion. After some drops, she poured the potion on the paper, wherein it became a document, to Allen's astonishment. The goblin took the paper and looked...to see that Julia err HARRY POTTER is born FOUR CENTURIES FROM NOW to a future Potter Couple, and it revealed her ahem, genderswitch and the new alias she took.

'Merlin's beard...and why are you here, Lady Potter?' the Goblin twitched. It's not every day you meet a witch from the future!

'My job is to set things right, and to do so, I need access to the family funds, if I can, so I can survive in this era.' Julia told him. 'Or do I need to talk to the current Potter Family Head?'

'Yes, you really should.' said the goblin flatly. 'He receives monthly statements and is pretty...obsessed about checking family spendings. He didn't want the Family to quickly squander their family fortune like some other people we can name, and render themselves paupers.' he snorted.

'Ahhh...the Gaunt Family for example?' Julia snorted.

'That, and three others.' the goblin chuckled. 'I will draft a letter for the current family head Lysander Potter regarding your case. It's up to him to allow you to use family funds. I'll have letters addressed to 'Julia Wincott', shall I?'

'Yes. Thank you very much, sir.' Julia smiled. 'How much for the services?'

'That'll be 650 silver-the potion is expensive.' Julia paid up a Gold coin, and the goblin gave her 350 silver for change.

xxx

'Mom, what the heck was that all about?!' Allen choked as they were quite away from Diagon Alley. 'And t-those things...'

'I'll explain once we get to a hotel son. We can't talk about it here in public.' Julia quipped as they quickly went to a hotel, and booked a room. Upon booking one(the most expensive room they could get as it ensured absolute privacy and very good services, including room service), Julia began to talk.

'OK Allen, this is something that should not become public knowledge.' Julia told him as she took out one of her wands, and turned a vase into a mouse and back.

'Magic...wow...are you a fairy?' Allen squeaked with starry eyes of amazement as Julia sweatdropped at his expression. Well, he took it well.

'Er not quite. I'm a witch.' Julia chuckled. 'Witches and Wizards exist, Allen.' and she began a detailed explanation of what witches and wizards are, the kinds of magic they can do, and 'blood status' and the senseless prejudice that came along with it, thus hate and dislike ran rampant-thus while magic is fun, your community ain't and you'll wish you had nothing to do with the damn bigots. She explained about Diagon Alley and Gringotts Bank as well.

'Ohhh...so it's not good in the Magic World? Is that why you had me stay quiet?' Allen croaked out with owlish wide eyes.

'Yes sweetie.' Julia smiled sadly. 'It's an exhausting world mentally and emotionally. That's why I left the damn community.' she sighed wearily and patted his shoulder. 'So let's just enjoy magic and forget the morons, OK?'

'Yes mom.'

'For now, we wait here until I get an owl. I need to talk to the current family head so we can stay at a heavily-guarded mansion for your education. I just hope that my relatives aren't prejudiced to Half-Bloods and a Human. I'm the former you're the latter.'

'Oh...'

'Well, before the owl comes, let's do some shopping. I need to buy you a piano, flute, harp, violin and oh, two sabers.'

'A saber...isn't that a sword?' Allen piped up as they left the hotel.

'Yes hun, you'll learn fencing.'

'Ohhhhh!' the starry eyes returned and Julia found it cute. Allen couldn't wait to learn Fencing! He watched in fascination as his mother went into the Instruments Shop to buy him the instruments and music scores he would be learning from. Although he wondered how she'll get the harp AND the piano outta there...his eyes bulged when she did some hocus pocus on the shopkeeper and shrank the grand piano and the harp, AND put them in her purse! It was hilarious as they looked like toys! They then ate out in a restaurant and had nice meals together, before returning home to their hotel.

'Alright, until the owl comes, we'll start with learning English, OK?' Julia told him. They spent a week learning the alphabet and grammar, until the owl came.

'Mom! Here's the owl from your folks!' Allen cried as he rushed to his mother who came home with...a sack of fruits. The fruits were their breakfast every morning, mostly for his benefit.

'Really now? Give me.' Allen gave Julia the letter and she opened it.

**To our Future Descendant,**

**It surprised me that I received a document from Gringotts regarding your**  
**origins, and that you traveled back in time after changing your physiology**  
**although it's not explained why. It was said that by proving that you are**  
**a Potter, you hoped that you can access our family vaults. I wish to talk**  
**to you in person in a private setting immediately.**

**Lord Lysander Potter,**  
**Head of the Ancient, Noble House of Potter**

**PS: After reading this, put the paper immediately in the middle of the room**  
**after three seconds.**

Julia was quick to put the paper in the middle of the room and she backed herself and Allen away. Allen was puzzled why, until a long-haired stern-looking man appeared in the middle of the room, dressed in a beautiful, silk cloak with gold trimmings. He possesed patrician good looks and this is saying something for a Pure-blood... 'Er welcome to our hotel room, Lord Potter.' Julia curtsied. 'I am Julia Wincott and for the sake of history, I will not speak of my real name in my son's presence.'

'You mean Julia's not your real name mom?' Allen croaked out and Julia shook her head.

'No, son. For now, I'll cast a muffling barrier because this is adult talk OK? Eat your breakfast.' Julia gently ordered as she took out her wand. 'Muffliato.' and she created a dome between her...great-grandfather, herself and her son.

'I have not heard of that spell. What does it do?' Lysander asked her, interested.

'It's a spell invented by my Potions Professor in Hogwarts.' said Julia, giving the credit to Snape. 'It erects a barrier between the desired party against the outside to keep eavesdroppers away. Even if they try, all they'll hear is a buzzing sound and they'll hear nothing. Good for private conversation.'

'That spell is handy and we can safely talk, as your...son seems not to hear us at all.' Lysander chuckled as Julia conjured a cushy armchair for him while she sat on the bed. 'I want to know of your story and why you came here to this era, which is why you need our family resources.'


	3. The Historical Potter Family

The Historical Potter Founding Home

Julia had told her great-grandfather of her life as Harry Potter and the pain and misery that came with it. Starting by a prophecy over her head, the murder of her parents and the insanity of the couple of the Main Branch of Longbottom and the end of the First Wizarding War that built a foundation in the 1940s, officially starting in 1970 and ending at 1981...wherein she was orphaned and she was said to have supposedly destroyed Voldemort's body with accidental magic, but years later, the truth of the matter was her mother sacrificed herself willingly for her that she performed Sacrificial Magic to save her which was the true reason the Killing Curse rebound.

A lot of known wizarding families died during the war, whether Pure-Blood or not, as most of them wouldn't bow down to his will, thus there's only a few wizarding families left in her era, on the brink of extinction with Muggle-Borns dominating the society now, as there's only a handful of Pure-Bloods left. The Weasleys, the Malfoys, Parkinsons, Greengrasses, Bulstrodes, and Longbottoms were the only Pure-Bloods left and there's only a handful of them no more than ten. And the Potter line is down to just herself, and she's a Half-Blood. The families she didn't mention, are all dead and extinct, murdered because they refused to join Voldemort, a descendant of Slytherin through the Gaunt Family through his mother Merope Gaunt, and a Muggle Squire she dosed with Love Potion, Tom Riddle. Ironic that a Half-Blood was promoting Pure-Blood propaganda and successfully fooled Pure-Blood supremacists and extremists into thinking he was Pure by throwing around Slytherin's name, and began their reign of chaos and bloodshed. The Second Wizarding War laid it's foundations in 1995...and started technically in June 24 but the bumbling Ministry who played Ostrich finally accepted the truth and officially announced the war starting on June 17 1996.

Julia expressed her annoyance and disdain with the Ministry of her era since it was through their playing Ostrich that Voldemort gained time to regroup and increased his power FOR A DAMN YEAR, while they launched smear campaigns on her name and Albus Dumbledore, calling them both insane and attention-seeking. Well, the Ministry paid for that dearly when they invaded and conquered the Ministry, with Voldemort planting in his people as workers and a puppet Minister under Imperius while the reality is, Voldemort is the Minister speaking through Pius Thicknesse, and began a reign worse than the First War. She and her friends had to infiltrate the Ministry to gain information and steal crucial items to destroy that built up his defenses, before he could be 'kill-able'.

The war ended, with the Final Battle occurring in Hogwarts, led by Julia's group of ahem, Dumbledore's Army, and Albus Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix with the Hogwarts Students joining the battle. 50 students, and close friends of hers were killed, while Voldemort and the other Death Eaters are either killed or captured for the Dementor's Kiss after a trial. Sure Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy joined Voldemort but it was for self-preservation interests, or they be killed and the Malfoys becoming extinct as there's only three Malfoys left in her era. The couple were more concerned looking for their son and staying out of the fight.

Then after the war, she gave what the damn public wanted. An interview and boy, did she plan this out! She planned her genderswitch and identity change with the goblins, before the fated interview. She revealed to the whole world about the truth about Harry James Potter, and what her personal opinion about Wizarding Britain. She created a whole new world of chaos by her simply speaking her mind, and she didn't give a shit-not when 'he' disappeared...and changed the vaults, to make it look like she left the country with her fortune, and asked the goblins to do some acting to make it convincing...and it was money well-spent in her bid for freedom. 7000 Galleons(Lysander asked what Galleons were, and she had to explain money of the future).

'That story is something to tell to my children and grandchildren.' said Lysander wryly.

'Yes...oh, and one last thing.' Julia smirked as she put the tip of her wand into her heart. 'I swear on my magic and life as a witch that I spoke of the truth.' she then cast Lumos and yep, that was all Lysander needed as proof.

'It's all true then...and, why did you come to this era Harry?' Lysander questioned her. For him, it's difficult calling this person 'Julia' when Julia was originally a boy named Harry James.

'I have to create the peaceful future I came from by going back here.' Julia told him. 'The key is my adoptive son, Allen Walker.' she said as they glanced at the white-haired boy. 'It's him who will create the future and I am to help him create it. Which is why I am raising him, and keep him away from the wrong people who will use and hurt him. If he falls into the hands of certain people, the future I came from will not exist. I wanted to give him a happy childhood before we begin training for battle. I am forbidden to speak of anything related to this war though, I'm already screwing up History as it is by meeting my great-great-grandfather and told said man of the future...my future.' she said softly.

'I see...so raising him is why you needed access to our money.' Lysander nodded slowly. 'I cannot give you money, but I will hide and provide for the two of you. I will put the two of you in a Potter Family Property with a vast dueling ground, with a House Elf at your beck and call.'

'Thank you very much, Lord Potter.' Julia bowed. 'It's all we need and all accounted for, although clothing will certainly be an issue.' Julia giggled. 'During my time here, I am trapped in time. I will not age because I do not belong here and I already have my own wardrobe but I can't say the same for Allen though.'

'Yes, I suppose I will have him outfitted every year.' said Lysander. 'What will you teach the boy?'

'Well, in his 'one year of childhood', I will teach him Language, Grammar, Advanced Maths, Accounting, Manners, Music and Arts, Fencing, Household Keep and Survival Skills, as well as knowledge in Camping.' Julia explained. 'After our one year of peace, we will begin the training for combat.' and she dispelled the Muffliato.

'Oh, you done now?' Allen chimed as Lysander got taken aback at the pile of peelings on the table, which Julia erased from existence with Evanesco. He wondered how the heck did the child eat all that?

'Pretty much. And we will be living in one of my family properties for your education.' said Julia. 'We'll be leaving immediately, so wash your hands and face.'

'Yes mom!' and Allen ran for the bathroom. Lysander cast the bathroom a wry look.

'The fate of this era lies in his hands?' he remarked wearily. He just couldn't believe it, that his descendant's child id the key to a peaceful future where Julia came from. 'Is he a Muggle or like us?'

'He's a human but he's destined for something great with a happy ending, if we raise him right.' said Julia. 'I don't want him to end up living a life similar to mine had the wrong people got to him first.' she scowled. 'It's something I wouldn't wish on anyone.' she swore darkly. 'I'll tell him the truth after a year of...fun.'

'You'll have to tell me his story later as he seems grossly uneducated.' Lysander griped in distaste. 'Which is why you're starting slow.'

'It's a long story indeed.' Julia said wryly as Allen came out, wiping his face with a small towel. 'My little man's done, so it's time to go.'

'But how do we go to your family's house mom?' Allen wondered aloud.

'By Portkey I think...' Julia mused thoughtfully as they looked at Lysander who took out a handkerchief. 'Portkey it is.'

'Now then Allen, since you are human, you cannot touch the Portkey...so I advise that you cling to your mother's leg as tightly as you can and do not let go until we arrive.' Lysander instructed Allen who quickly wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Julia's right leg, making it awkward for Julia to hobble over to her great-great-grandfather along with the luggage, and touched the Portkey in '3...2...1...' and they were swirling upwards with the strong winds battering at them, forcing Allen to cling tighter with his eyes shut tight. Julia swore she had an octopus around her leg but it's alright, as long as she wouldn't lose Allen. Soon, they came to their destination...a cottage.

'Here we are.' said Lysander as the cottage was something Julia saw in the Disney Film Snow White. 'This is the cottage where the First Potters came to live in, until we amassed wealth and expanded. Due to it's role in our history, we have preserve it carefully, so don't break anything.' Julia and Allen quickly nodded. 'You didn't know of this?'

'Er no...' Julia squeaked. 'The stupid wars at home may have torched it which is why I wasn't informed of any Potter Family Property existing.' Lysander sputtered in outrage.

'This house, destroyed?!' he growled. 'I had half a mind in killing every last Gaunt for this treachery!'

'Er leave that job to me, great-grandfather.' Julia choked, trying to placate the man. 'I will kill them. No need to besmirch this generation with Gaunt blood and political ramifications that will come along with it! This is something I must do so it'll appear as 'unknown killer'!'

'It had better be my child. I will definitely not stand for the destruction of our historical monuments!' Lysander swore. 'And the mere thought of only one Potter left in your future...unthinkable! I will begin preparations to prevent this, come hell or high waters. We will not be extinct unlike some fools I can name!' and he was gone.

'Whoa...he's pissed.' Allen choked weakly.

'Well...family is very important.' Julia smiled shakily. 'Especially sons who will carry the family name and pass it on to their children. I'm a woman so if I marry, I will get the name of my husband instead which is a no-no as my children will get his name too. Technically the family line will be extinct as I am the last Potter left. My children cannot be Potters.'

'Ohhh...so your real name is Julia Potter mom?' Allen crowed. 'How come I don't have a last name when you gave me the name Allen?' he asked in a rather disheartened tone of voice. He's no longer an orphan so how come he didn't have his mother's surname?

'Well, Mana wanted you to have his name. Walker.' Allen gasped at this. 'He asked me to come up with a name for you since his naming sense sucks,' Allen sweatdropped. '-so he told me to give you his surname as you're his son in all but blood.' Julia patted his head. 'I am to give you a name that sounds just right and good with the surname Walker. That is your name.' Allen's eyes were teary when she was done talking. 'Let's come inside son and settle down. School will officially begin tomorrow.'

'Y-yes mom.' Allen sniffled happily as he skipped behind Julia and entered their home...for five years. And that night, a House Elf named Molly came.

'Miss Julia, Master Lysander asked Molly to serve you.' Molly curtsied to Julia.

'Thank you for being here for us, Molly.' Julia told the elf gratefully. 'Although my first order is to wear a proper working uniform. Rags is not proper. I want you to make a proper working maid uniform for you to wear, three sets, OK?'

'Yes missy.' and Molly was gone.

'She has to make it?' Allen mused in wonder.

'Well, if her masters gave her clothes, it's the worst thing that can happen to a House Elf.' Julia told him. 'Receiving clothes from masters is setting them free and to them, it's the greatest shame that can plunge a House Elf to immense depression. So for elves to have clothes without being freed, they have to make their own.'

'Ohhh...'

'Well, only great-grandfather has the power to free Molly since he is lending her to us, so she is very safe.' Julia chuckled.

Lessons began immediately. Allen was taught more English, Grammar and increased his vocabulary by having him read a dictionary with Julia's help, and improving his handwriting to be neat and legible. Then came Advanced Maths, accounting, Manners, Music and Arts, Household Keep and Survival Skills, and Knowledge in Camping.

During this time period, Julia had been patient with Allen who did his best to learn from her, and she taught him many things as well. And she took motherhood lessons from Molly Weasley from her memories...just without the smothering and the nagging.

After that, the real deal will begin.

'Allen, now is the time for you to learn what your left arm really is.' Julia told him gently. 'I will have a friend explain it to you to be more convincing.'

'A friend?' Allen piped up as a crystal came out of Julia's chest, causing Allen to yelp in alarm. He then found his mind assaulted with knowledge and details of what Innocence is, and their accomodators called Exorcists. Then their enemies, the Millennium Earl, the Noah Clan and the Akuma. It took Allen an hour to assimilate all the knowledge given to him by the Heart.

"Er you didn't assault his mind too much, right?" Julia asked the Heart worriedly. "He looks out of it."

_Well, it did hurt a little. It's something not even I can avoid, Julia. But it's the quickest way as story-telling would take us the whole day. As for you, I found a right weapon just for you. You will be a Parasitic-Type. But I will remove the possession once we secure what we came here for._

"So what will my power be?"

_I'll call it to come. Wait a bit. Judging by the distance, I'd say a day and a half..._

xxx

General Klaud Nine was looking for an apprentice as per her duty while terminating akuma, when the pouch containing the Innocence she possessed glowed and a piece left her pouch.

'Well, I'll be.' she mused thoughtfully as she knew she had to head North East, and quickly made a beeline for the nearest phone...


	4. The Two Exorcists

The Two Exorcists

After understanding the situation, Julia taught Allen how to activate his arm correctly, to the form she saw the Heart showed her. She made him focus on his best skills while thinking of activating. The form of his true power lies in what he does best. Julia told him that Parasitic Powers take the form of what skills their conformers are best in. So Allen had quite some time to think, although Julia subtly sends him dreams about his 'true form'.

The next morning, Allen activated his Innocence the 'right way'...Crowned Clown. 'Look mom! I did it!' Allen chimed in delight.

'Nice work!' Julia chirped. 'According to know-how, that cowl can become practically anything, so...' she took out his arms and dumped a book of weaponry on him. 'Study hard! We can fight later, until you thoroughly know those melee weapons and firearms in and out. They're something your white coat can transform into.'

'OK...fighting can wait, huh?'

'Yep.' Julia chirped. 'After you learn all about those weapons in a week, you will practice instantaneous transformations. 1 second transformation is passing grade.' Allen's jaws dropped at the seemingly impossible tasks.

'Ehhhh?!'

'If you took longer than that, you'll be dead.' Julia drawled, causing Allen to meep. 'Akuma can fire a barrage of Blood Virus in a blink, which is why you can't take longer than one second to split and transform your cowl. For now, have full knowledge on the weapons in those books. Oh yes, regarding firearms, ammo is not an issue as what you're firing will be Innocence Energy, not bullets.'

'OK!'

What Allen didn't know, is that with the Heart's help, he got ahold of modern-day firearms of the year 1998s that has YET to exist in this era. Allen studied the melee and long-range weapons books for a week straight, and upon memorizing the books...the one-second transformation practice began, while Julia was focused on her weapon..._her own damn body_, and she has a long black tail ending in a spade which what the main manifestation of her Innocence was. She could fire energy beams with it despite unactivated. And when activated, her clothes disappear. Her hair turns glowing and metallic silver in color that floated around as if it has no gravity. Her eyebrows and eyelashes were also silver, her eyes glowing more green than ever and her skin stark white with silver crystal carapaces on her neck(like a choker)shoulders, arms with her hands ending in claws, the lower half of her breasts covering only up to her midriff and a thong at the front yet her rear is fully-covered with her tail twice as long, also covered in carapace. Then the carapace covered her knees, lower legs and feet like boots. In this form, she has superhuman strength and speed and can fly. Her only offense is martial arts, and beams from her tail. In this form, her voice echoes, making it seem like three people are speaking at once. Only when deactivated do her clothes come back. Thus Julia subjected herself to immensely arduous physical training, as well as learning martial arts under guidance of the Heart. She strengthened her body and subjected Allen to the same regimen with a stricter, healthier diet compared to before, and the transformation 'exams' can wait.

She also encouraged Allen to practice his Acrobatic Circus Skills again as it's the focus of his activated state.

Every day, they ate food enough for twenty people individually, thus Molly had quite the time cooking for two of them. She spends more time cooking than the other chores, which she could really only do at night...mostly. And she subtly sends monthly reports to Lysander without Julia knowing. Lysander thus learned of the unusual powers they were using in this war the whole world didn't know about, so he sent House Elves to investigate in secret and invisibility to find out what was going on in the Muggle World-he eventually learned of the 'Holy War'. The Black Order and the opposition, the Millennium Earl. That and Exorcists were roaming around, killing akuma. Knowing of this secret war, he stayed silent. This was something their race cannot get involved in...or face extinction. But according to reports, Julia and Allen had no intentions of joining the Order, against their ways and preferred to be 'the Third Side' of the war.

Four years later.

Allen is 15.

'Alrighty!' Allen, having had access to food, grew up tall and healthy, but remained slim and slender due to 'eating for two' and being a Parasitic means most of the calories go to his left arm. But he is quite muscular, with his muscles quite pronounced yet he possesses a youthful appearance and sporting long, waist-length hair. Same goes for his 'mother' who never aged at all, and looked better with a healthy diet. They ate fruits and soy foods by morning, then vegetables with root crops and meat by lunch, and seafood by night. She sent mail to her great-grandfather that what they chose to ate is healthy and maintains youthful looks longer, while oily, greasy foods do the exact opposite of healthy. That, and they're ready to go do their duties, so they would like to say goodbye personally, and sent a letter using Molly. But Lysander wrote a letter back that he was alright with the farewell letter and could not come, as he is swamped with work, regarding the preservation of the Potter Clan to avoid the horrible future wherein she's the only one left. He tasked her to kill every last Gaunt and the muggle Riddle Family so Voldemort will never be born to be double sure.

Julia consulted the Heart regarding this task as acts like this, will cause her to become a Fallen One so she was a bit iffy about it. "What do you think?"

_It will greatly affect the future. You will return to a future you're not familiar with._ the Heart told her. _If you kill the Gaunts and the Riddles, ensuring that only Gellert Grindelwald is the only Dark Lord in the 1900s, various wizarding families are never killed off. However, you ran away from home._

"Huh?! Why?!"

_Because in this alternate future wherein you are born a girl named Susanna Julia Potter. Eldest child aside, you cannot be Head of the Clan, as your younger brother by a year Reginald 'Reggie' Evans Potter will take on the mantle. Next to Reginald, you have four younger brothers and three younger sisters-your parents definitely went busy. _Julia inwardly choked at her parents doing the deed until they were bigger than the Weasley Brood._ You will be engaged to Draco Malfoy who refused to marry Pansy Parkinson as his mother wanted due to friendship with the latter's family. And because in this alternate future wherein both Lucius Malfoy and his son really didn't want a woman with the face of a pug to inherit the Malfoy blood, he chose you to be his fiancee even if it meant that the Malfoy line will no longer be pure._ Julia's jaws dropped at this. _Half-Blood aside, you're beautiful, powerful and accomplished, evidenced by your high grades and magical prowess. Your parents and his parents agreed to this arrangement when you were fifteen years old._

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Julia inwardly squawked. "That's the future I'm going home to, if I kill the Gaunts and the Riddles?!"

_Yes. You ran away at fifteen, committing a long list of Underage Magic Offenses to survive and you fled to the Muggle World in Japan, Sendai. You used a Memory-Alteration magic to make a farming family-and the village you lived in believe you're their adoptive daughter Mikoto and lived life as a happy farm girl. They never did find you, so Draco still ended up marrying Pansy. Due to the trouble and shame you caused, you were disowned as a Potter, something you'll never find out until you died of old age. You married a human and your family didn't mind your powers, since you only used your powers to heal as any other magic would make them find out you're a Witch, and with your power, you have so-called 'Psychic Children' whom you disciplined so well not to abuse their powers. Eastern humans are more open-minded unlike their Western counterparts._

"Ohhh...so that's what I'll be coming home to, if I do this task for Lysander." Julia thought wryly. "Would I become a Fallen or not?"

_No, as you consulted me with this task and considered the consequences of your actions, while still willing to do it to prevent thousands of deaths in the future. Had you rushed head-on without considering the consequences of your acts, I'll be punishing you a little. Becoming a Fallen One will only happen, if you committed a great betrayal or if your synchronization rate reaches zero...both cases I don't see happening anytime soon._

"I see. Thanks." Julia sighed in relief. "In that alternate future...was I...loved?"

_You were, until you ran off, that is._ the Heart chuckled. _James was immensely angry due to the reputation smear you caused, fuelled by Rita Skeeter's vicious quill sensationalizing it as usual and your mother was distraught that you left home. Some of your siblings sided with you as marrying with Pure-Blood Supremacists will only result in an unhappy marriage and you told Lavinia, your second sister that girls like them are just trophy wives and will never be loved, as Draco just wanted you for your beauty, power and accomplishments. There's no love in the factor and they certainly have no love lost between them at all, being fierce rivals with mutual dislike. They also threatened that if they were engaged against their wills, they too, will run away from home. leaving your parents gobsmacked._ Julia laughed at the prospect. _That's all I'll tell you. You'll have these memories when you go back anyway._

"Right...well, that's good to know and I ain't marrying that damn prick anyday. You know what I know of him since you live in my head." Julia grinned. "Let's move out."

xxx

Julia and Allen began working, using his curse to hunt down Akuma, although Allen was doing most of the fighting if only a few akuma appeared. But if so many, only then does Julia join in. They cleansed Britain and killed the Gaunt and Riddle Families that soon created an alternate future for her to return to, as well as Soul Brokers whom Julia cursed to the pits of hell for selling souls to the Earl for money. Well, if she set things straight in this era, no doubt she'll appear in Japan, so she studied Japanese with Allen with the Heart as their teacher. This enabled them to have private conversations regarding sensitive topics regarding their actions in the war. In the job, Allen wore the hood part of his cowl and silver mask, while Julia was unrecognizable in her activated form as she sembled a humanoid...thingy and she glowed so much they couldn't discern her features.

Suure the Order knew of them, having been seen by Finders and Government-Operated Institutions affiliated to the Church, but how can they catch two Exorcists who can quickly flee in superhuman speeds? And they clearly have full mastery of their powers, thus cannot be convinced to join using the training offer schtick. Both were Parasitics with unknown trainers as the Generals vehemently denied training two Parasitics and the only Parasitic Sokaro trained was Suman Dark. The two were a mystery. One boy and one young woman. Both were powerful fighters in their own right and appeared anywhere in speeds, thus greatly reducing the amount of akuma in Britain and Ireland...but they also killed some people, most notably people from Churches and Hospitals, and other Welfare Institutions, launching investigations.

They appeared anywhere and disappeared just as quick, with the Order learning that Julia was the one who moves at high speeds, carrying her partner and herself. They also hunted down Innocence with the Heart's help as a guide...and they once showed up in the Headquarters itself...after three months, having infiltrated the premises in their activated forms to maintain their disguises, causing alarms and the Exorcists rushing to where they were, heading for the Bottom Chambers.

'Stop right there!' Yu Kanda demanded as he, Lavi and Lenalee confronted the two Parasitics. 'What're you doing in here unless you're joining?'

'We ain't joining anyday sugar,' Allen cooed, making kissy faces at Kanda who felt his skin crawl from freak-out. 'But my mom and I have business with the Cube...'

'Or are you going to do our job for us?' Julia continued. 'We don't mind either way...by the way son, do you like boys by any chance?' she asked Allen who grinned. 'You made kissy faces at the ponytail.' Kanda stiffensed at this and felt shivers down his spine.

'Ooh I like them mom!' Allen purred lecherously. 'Men make better...bedroom companions if you know what I mean.' Julia, Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee freaked out. 'They're tighter and more...responsive.' everyone squawked at his words in morbid horror as Kanda and Lavi backed away a few inches from the 'predator', their back almost pressing at the wall.

'Don't tell me you go to certain places when we're off-duty?!' Julia sputtered incredulously in disbelief.

'Come on mom I'm a growing, hormonal teenager! Let me have some fun!'

'But with boys?!'

'Well, I'm more familiar with our anatomy while I'm a bit skittish at seeing female parts...I'm getting embarrassed so I prefer boys!' silence plus awkwardness ensued.

'I don't think I'm expecting grandchildren now.' Julia sighed, shaking her head. 'Just don't get STD. Hospital Fees are pricy.' this pretty much freaked out the Order teenagers at this attitude of letting her son do as he pleases.

'Yes mom.'

'S-so you're mother and son?' Lenalee squeaked while looking a tad squeamish at the disturbing conversation that occurred.

'Pretty much.' said Julia. 'What about it sweetie?'

'W-won't you join the Order? We'll be glad to accomodate the two of you...' Lenalee choked out while sweating buckets.

'Sorry sugar, while I like the eye candies you're with, we don't like how you do things.' Allen snorted. 'Mom and I prefer to do our job OUR way.' he stressed the word 'our' heavily and tossed her a small pouch. 'Take that to the Cube Holder, will ya? That's what we're here for until you guys blocked us off...but you'll be doing what we came here for anyway, so that's moot now isn't it?' he chuckled as his cowl formed bat wings to hover to Kanda and Lavi, and became ribbons to hold them secure. 'Oh, before we leave, I'd like a kiss from the hot redhead and lovely brunette...'

'OH HELL NO!' Lavi cried in horror, while Kanda cried in heated annoyance and freak-out. That didn't stop Allen from kissing them either way, and Lenalee covered her eyes while blushing. Julia just sat on the metal railings, shaking her head.

'Humm...you guys are virgins since you didn't even know how to kiss me back.' Allen sighed mournfully. 'How sad and it's no fun at all.' he sighed dramatically complete with the feminine distress pose.

'Given their upbringing, it can't be helped, hun.' Julia chuckled. 'Just stick with your usual Gay-For-Pay. Let's get out of here since we did what we came here for anyway.'

'Yes mom.'

'Wait! Why won't you join us?' Lenalee cried as she grabbed Julia's wrist.

'Like my son said, we don't like the way the Order does things, sweetheart.' Julia kissed her on the forehead, causing Lenalee to have a pink tinge. 'We hate it so we do our job our own way.'

'Then who trained you?'

'Oh, we learned ourselves. Trial and Error, if you will.' Julia chuckled as she pried Lenalee's hand off her wrist.

'Then why did you kill some people?' Lavi asked them. 'You killed one or two people from Churches and other Human Welfare Organizations.'

'Oh man! You don't know?' Allen gasped mockingly. 'Your Finders are useless morons!' he exclaimed, causing the teens to stiffen at this. 'You've all been betrayed by the very humans you protect, dumbasses!'

'What do you mean by that?' Kanda growled demandingly, momentarily forgetting that this kid who is YOUNGER than him PERVED on him.

'The people we killed in aforementioned Institutions are handpicked by the Earl for their greed and susceptible to temptation, as well as fear.' Julia continued. 'The Millennium Earl reveals himself to these people but most likely, refrained from telling them the truth. Only barely enough to suit his goal to manipulate humans into working for him by approaching potential akuma victims, develop close relationships and then convince them to wish back their deceased in exchange for money.' she explained, much to their horror. 'Once the victim is tempted enough, the agents whom we call Soul Brokers will then contact the Earl to come and make his akuma through an unsuspecting victim. Happy Birthday and Deathday.' she sang the last sentence to their disbelief.

'We kill these bastards who make our job harder.' Allen scoffed. 'If I was you, I'd keep an eye on Human Welfare organizations as Soul Brokers usually work in there...and Churches. See ya!' and the Parasitic Pair was gone, causing and leaving broken, human-shaped holes in their wake.

'Oh my god...' Lenalee choked. 'For this to happen...among our own people of all things!' she cried in horror and grief.

'This is bad. We got to tell Komui but what's in that bag that pervert gave you?' Lavi asked Lenalee who loosened the cord on the pouch and looked inside. What's inside caused her to gasp.

'Innocence!' she cried as Kanda and Lavi's jaws dropped. 'Lots of them!'

'WHAT?!'

xxx

Outside the Order, in the skies...

'By the way Allen...' Julia asked Allen as they flew west, back to the Landlocked Countries outside Britain. 'Are you really gay?'

'Nah! I only did all that to mess with them!' Allen cackled. 'The looks on their faces are priceless!' Julia sweatdropped.

'What a bad, bad boy...' she sighed. 'Oh well, if you became gay for real, I don't mind anyway.'

'Huh? Why mom?'

'Well, you can't help what you like or dislike. That's a fact I grew up with.'


	5. The Order, Mobilizing

The Order, Mobilizing

Black Order, Komui's Office...

'I can see you failed to convince those two Parasitics to join us, judging by their lack of presence with you.' said Komui. 'But did you get anything at least?'

'Yeah, plenty.' Kanda griped. 'Lenalee.' Lenalee gave her brother the bag of Innocence that rendered the Chinese Man gobsmacked.

'I-Innocence!' he squeaked as he looked at the bag. 'Twenty of them! How?! This makes 61 pieces we have in our possession now!' he exclaimed in delight. 'Only 48 more to go!'

'Apparently that mother-and-son pair had been VERY busy.' said Lavi to Komui's surprise. 'They infiltrated the Order ONLY to get Hevlaska to keep the Innocence they found. They probably don't trust themselves with it.'

'They don't want to join the Order no matter how much persuasion Lenalee did.' said Kanda. 'Something about them not liking how the Order is run, and they prefer to do being an Exorcist their way.'

'But what about their Innocence?!' Komui sputtered. 'What if they get damaged? Only we have the knowledge of fixing their bodies up!'

'Looks like they know how if they're so complacent on not being here.' said Kanda. 'The kid has a body-armor type in the form of a fur-lined hooded cloak with a silver mask and the woman is a glowing, humanoid thingy with a tail. Lavi, can you replicate their appearance in a drawing somehow, as there's no Golem when they came? And they're too fast for the Golems outside the Order to record properly.'

'Sure, I'll get to it later.'

'Anything else, besides giving us their find?' Komui asked the teens hopefully as Lenalee blushed before giggling, setting off Komui's 'Lenalee-Complex' alarms.

'Heeheehee...the boy likes...boys romantically.' Lenalee giggled as Komui face-faulted. He originally thought that the kid flirted with his sister and plotted retaliation but the unknown kid is attracted to boys?! 'Kanda and Lavi got kissed! And his mother's OK with it!'

'EHHHH?!' Komui squawked as he faced the two embarrassed boys.

'Of all things to say!' Lavi moaned despairingly with comical river tears. 'My Sacred First Kiss! STOLEN by a BOY!' he sobbed on the couch.

'Can't we forget about THAT already?!' Kanda griped in exasperation while thinking of a hundred ways to kill Allen. At least his breath smelled better and a good kisser. His first kiss, to his misfortune, was a drunk Didi Lejeune when he was age 3(physically 13), and it was horrible! A sloppy wet kiss with stinking halitosis! Ugh! He gurgled mouthwash that day and brushed his teeth, tongue and lips till it went raw red and poured Alcohol mixed in hot water in a bid for disinfectant(it hurt like hell), he didn't want a repeat...unfortunately for him, he got kissed by a male again but at least his hygiene was better and knew what he was doing...wait, why is he thinking like this? WTF?

'But...it's really cute!' Lenalee chimed as the males present in the room froze in ice from shock. 'I also find it strangely...attractive in a cute way...' the others were HORRIFIED that Lenalee is having a liking with Yaoi.

'LENALEE NOOOO!' Komui and Lavi wailed on her knees. Kanda was petrified stiff.

'That is SO not cute at all!' Lavi wailed in dismay. 'I want GIRLS not BOYS!'

'But~ we don't even know if that guy is worth the kiss you know?' Lenalee pointed out before giggling girlishly. 'He could be cute for all we know! Teehee!'

'LENALEEEE!'

'NEXT TOPIC PLEASE!' Kanda yelled in heated exasperation and embarrassment. 'What about the Soul Broker?!' Lenalee and Lavi quickly froze.

'Soul Broker?' Komui croaked in curiosity to the Japanese who grunted.

'Yeah. Apparently the murders they committed were justified.' he scowled. 'They discovered some people who made a deal with the Earl using their greed and fear. They would befriend people with terminally ill family or friends who are dying and slowly persuade them into wishing them back after death.' Komui's eyes slanted at this. 'Once they convinced the soon-to-be summoners, the Brokers will contact the Earl and 'sell' them, in exchange for money. They've noted patterns in Churches, Hospitals and other Human Welfare Institutions so they see who it is, before they kill them.'

'Yeah. The boy also advised us to keep an eye on these places by Infiltration.' said Lenalee gloomily. 'So there's people helping the Earl make more akuma in exchange for money...this is terrible brother!' she moaned in dismay with a disheartened expression.

'Yeah...terrible alright.' Komui swore with a weary sigh. 'I'll have to inform the higher-ups before I can issue orders to the Intelligence Division. For now, take those pieces to Hevlaska for safekeeping. New orders will come soon, so standby.'

xxx

In Romania, a month later...

'Whew...we're almost done with Europe, mom!' Allen sighed as they rested in a hotel on their beds. 'This job's way quicker with your super-speed and Portkeys.'

'Thank god for that.' Julia snorted. 'Now then...we hunt for our quarry in Romania starting tomorrow before we tackle Bulgaria. We found all the pieces in Europe and our friend doesn't sense any more in here. We need to eat a lot and rest a lot.' she sighed as they rested on their beds.

'I think I want to sleep before eating first.' Allen whined. 'My feet are killing me~! I'm not made for super-speed running unlike you!'

'I know, son. Let's sleep.' and the weary pair went to sleep off their exhaustion. Afterall, overworking is not healthy.

Scrap that, they rested for a week, when 'everything' caught up to them. Sore legs and exhaustion that they were willing to pay gold for Room Service for their meals and laundry. Upon recovery, the pair started work again.

They then heard rumors of a vampire. 'Heard that, mom?' Allen whispered as he glanced at his mother as they were in a bar.

'Yes...our target will be that village after we clean up this town.' Julia told him. 'First let me scan the minds of the locals and look for a Broker before we hunt the usual.' Their job is divided into two, after an hour of staying in bars for information: Julia scans the minds of every adult in wherever they're in to look for Soul Brokers and she kills them herself, while Allen uses his left eye curse to hunt down akuma and he kills them ala nightly assassination style. Julia only joins the fights if and only if there's a squad or a swarm. This was how they totally cripple the 'production'. That and the Heart helps them locate Innocence by sensing whatever's close by. They've done more than the idiotic Order could hope to do. The damn Cardinals were more interested in protecting themselves using the guise of 'protecting Exorcists'. After all, without Exorcists, they were sitting ducks and akuma experience points.

Seems the Earl thought of this as an RPG game. Bastard.

xxx

At the aforementioned village...

'Here we are...' Allen mused as they arrived at the vampire village. 'What do you think, mom?'

'We'll gather information as usual.' said Julia as she spelled Allen's hair to be black, and put an illusion over his scar. 'Split up.' and they split up.

xxx

Meanwhile, back at the Order...

It took a month for the Order to decide and relayed the information to Komui. The month was for all Exorcists to get back to the Order for this piece of news. Generals included.

'Everyone, listen up.' Komui spoke over a high platform with a microphone, looming over the Exorcists(Cross is absent). 'Regarding the two Parasitics some of us have seen come and go, it's clear that they're allies although they refuse to join the Order, preferring to do things their way. However, they wound up doing more, and learning more than we could about the Earl's Operations. They have collected all the Innocence within Europe in a matter of months, so there is no more Innocence in our Continent as Hevlaska has sensed.' he paused a bit to let it sink in. 'So we will be looking for Innocence in Asia, America, Africa, Australia and the North and South Poles respectively.'

'Akuma have greatly declined in numbers in Europe as well.' Komui continued. 'The missions will now begin in Asia. No doubt those two Parasitics will be working there as well. All Exorcists below General Rank are to move to the Asian Branch, and work in Asia starting today! That is the order of the Vatican...AS MUCH AS I HATE TO SAY THAT, I'LL BE SEPARATED FROM MY PRECIOUS LENALEE!' he sobbed with waterfall tears causing a lot of people to face-fault while others palmed their faces. 'I can't protect her from slimy perverted octopi in Asia!'

'Jeez...' Lenalee sighed in exasperation and embarrassment.

'Well, sniff, Generals are to stay in the European Branch...just in case.' Komui continued, while sniffling. 'For Finders, you are to infiltrate Government-Funded Institutions, Churches, Hospitals and Orphanages as employees, and look for potential Soul Brokers, people employed by the Millennium Earl himself!'

'WHAT?!'

'That can't be!'

'QUIEEEET!' Komui hollered, causing many people to cover their ears. 'Yes, you heard me right! Our two Parasitic Friends discovered a pattern in different towns and cities wherein one person from each institution is an agent of the Earl, working closely with anything related to death.' he continued darkly. 'They would approach the families, friends and lovers of patients who are terminally ill and who will soon die. Their modus operandi is to befriend them, turn them away from God and tempt them with promises of reunion after death! Once convincing the victims successfully, they will contact the Earl in order to create a new akuma, _in exchange for money_.'

Outrage ensued...and Komui waited for the chaos to die down.

'For now, those two cleaned up Europe, both Innocence, akuma and Soul Brokers alike but there's no telling when the Earl will hire someone new again, hence the Finders will now focus on infiltration, investigation AND to ensure that _they will end before they can even start_.' Komui told them grimly. 'This is the only way we can help our Exorcists who work in the Front Lines. You are to _terminate them_. The Vatican _shows no mercy to traitors of humanity_.' the Finders roared as one ala battle cry.

'Oh dear, looks like things will change.' said General Tiedoll as he scratched his head.

'But at least there are some things reassuring.' said General Yeegar. 'All Innocence in Europe are safe. We don't have to look for them anymore. We can now concern ourselves with finding future accomodators.'

'I suppose so.' said General Klaud. 'But still, those two Parasitics are very thorough but...'

'But what?' General Sokaro asked her gruffly. 'You wanna ask about how they found the damn akuma with ease and kill em' all?'

'Yes, that...how did they do it?' General Klaud wondered aloud. 'We could really use their idea.' she sighed rather mournfully. 'They could've told us how, aside from delivering the Innocence they found to Headquarters...'

An hour later...

'Well, we're leaving home for now.' said Lenalee as they were by the Underground River.

'It's weird we don't see Komui.' Lavi pointed out.

'Well, the others tied him up so we can get out of here with no trouble.' said Suman. 'We better hurry.'

'I'll say, somehow that guy gets superhuman strength as long as Lenalee is concerned...' said Gwen as they quickly boarded the boats and quickly sailed away, upon hearing a loud scream of 'LE~NA~LEE~!'

xxx

By nightfall, in Romania...there are two doctors killed. So now Allen is moving to kill akuma in the night, before they go to Castle Crowley. 'Mom, what did you find out?' Allen asked Julia as they went to eat heavy meals in their room.

'There's an odd pattern regarding our local vampire.' Julia told him as she drank tea, after eating a huge plate of roast meat. 'Sure, he comes out at night, but he only killed four people in three years.' she said. 'When normally, Vampires would prey every night and casualties ranking sky-high. You thinking what I'm think?' she asked Allen with a raised eyebrow.

'Exorcist?' Allen mused thoughtfully. 'He could be, right? And akuma are wearing human skins...'

'We'll investigate the castle without being seen.' and Julia made them invisible, as they flew over the castle. Upon getting over the vast gate, they explored the gardens...and narrowly avoided the carnivorous plants.

"Yikes, Hagrid would LOVE these monsters!" Julia squeaked as they quietly avoided the flowers. They came near the castle where they found four graves near the windows of the castle.

'Graves...he makes them for his victims?' Allen muttered as they inspected the graves. 'Is this normal vampire behavior mom?'

'No...they usually leave the dessicated corpses behind.' Julia shuddered and squirmed-not that Allen would see it. 'Let's dig and see what the corpses look like to confirm if he's a vampire or vampire EXORCIST.' they dug up the graves using rocks and saw...black pentacles on the ground.

'Mom, these...' Allen whispered, eyes wide with a grin.

'We got ourselves a Third Member.' Julia smirked. 'We'll have to do a few other things. We must meet this 'vampire' and train him.' they then went inside the castle to look for Crowley but couldn't find him...they decided to see him next morning instead.


	6. The Gentle Vampire

The Gentle Vampire

Next Morning...

'This is it. I heard that Crowley also has a wife. In my people's lingo, I believe you call them 'Draculina'.' Julia informed Allen. 'If Crowley is a TRUE Vampire, he would have taken THREE wives but he took only one which is weird for a Vampire, thus increasing more possibilities that he is an Exorcist, that or he's very loyal to one wife, that Polygamy is too much for him.' she snorted.

'I hope he's like us mom...we Parasitics are so rare there's too much Equipments.' Allen grumbled. 'It feels lonely.'

'Well, the Order hasn't found accomodators for the pieces yet.' Julia lamented. 'And the idiots are doing it WRONG as usual, what a bunch of screw-ups, and needlessly killed a lot of children for their stupidity. They've done more crimes that they can't justify and use Innocence as excuse. Makes me wonder why Hevlaska hasn't made off with the Cube and the pieces and do things her way.'

_Well, she can't exactly go anywhere, looking like that._ The Heart spoke in their minds. I_f she deactivates, the 100 years she lived in will catch up to her and age her rapidly, and she'll die._

'Eh? Can't something be done about that?' Allen moaned in protest.

_I'm afraid none...the Cube, my main body is very picky in choosing a host. It can't be just anybody. Sacrifices will be made if one wishes to accomodate the Cube. Hevlaska is made to pay that price by the Levrier Family. A life alone in the dark, unable to live the life of a woman, and her only purpose is to safeguard the Innocence and the Cube, and determining the potential of Exorcists and their future._

'A virgin and a lonely spinster, you say? I wouldn't wish that fate on any woman.' Julia scowled. 'Sacrifices huh? It reminds me of my old life and I don't like it.'

'You mean you fought in war before mom?' Allen crowed with wide, unbelieving eyes. Julia sighed.

'I am from a noble house.' Julia said wearily. 'Therefore I endured constant attacks and assassination attempts, one of which nearly succeeded and I had enough and left that world. I'm sick of it.'

'Ohhh...'

'Enough about me you two.' Julia grumbled. 'Allen, keep your left eye open. It evolved recently and if we're near Crowley...we can see what his wife really is.'

'Right!' and they floated around in the shadows. Invisible or not, they STILL have a shadow. They looked to see Crowley eating breakfast cooked by his wife.

OK, oddity number 1: He eats cooked meals, and porridge! If he really IS a vampire, he'd be eating his steaks rare and bloody!

Oddity number 2: He's up and about in BROAD DAYLIGHT, with sunlight shining on him from the windows!

Julia made a signal. They'll wait until he finishes his food at least. For Parasitics, food is VERY IMPORTANT as it gives them the energy needed to fight. Allen had his left eye closed until Crowley was done eating. They waited for ten minutes until he was done-when he wiped his mouth with a paper napkin. Allen then opened his left eye...

Revealing that the 'Draculina' is an akuma.

'E-Eliade? What that thing floating beside you?' Crowley choked in alarm and fear. Eliade blinked and turned to look beside her to see her tortured soul. 'A ghost?'

'No. She's an akuma.' Julia's disembodied voice spoke-she was activated despite invisibility. 'What you see is her tortured soul bound to her body. Rise and fight, Exorcist!' she spoke in a commanding voice.

'Dammit!' Eliade growled as she revealed her true form. **I will not allow him to become an Exorcist! I'll kill him if I have to!** and she struck Crowley, making him crash into the wall.

'Er mom? Shouldn't we help him out?' Allen squeaked as he whistled at how strong Eliade was.

'I would but not even I would interfere with a Divorce-Gone-Wrong.' Julia snarked at him.

'What's a Divorce?'

'A couple splitting up on unhappy terms.' Julia explained as Crowley recovered from the blow. 'We'll see how he does it.'

'I loved you...ever since the first time I saw you...' Crowley choked in a heartbroken voice. He was weeping at this point. 'If I was an enemy, why stay with me instead of killing me?'

**I said I had a use for you, didn't I?** Eliade droned snidely. **There was something I wanted to do...but the truth is I've wanted to KILL YOU FOR SO LONG!** Crowley, struck by grief and betrayal...growled and activated his power.

'You truly are a monster...' 'normal' Crowley was replaced with 'Exorcist' Crowley. 'It's fine...I've always wanted to kill you too!'

Cue a violent fight in the dining room...so violent that Allen and Julia had to fly away for safety.

'This is the worst case of divorce I had the misfortune of seeing in my life.' Allen shuddered. 'Is it always this violent?' he choked as the whole wing was trashed as it is.

'Er no.' Julia snorted. 'It's processed in court or any high-ranking government authority that legally terminates marriage through contracts and documents needed to allow a couple to Divorce.' she explained. 'It involves Alimony, Child Custody, Child Support, Distribution of Property, and division of debt-if they had any. Upon getting legally Divorced, they can re-marry. Divorce is nothing like THAT at all.' she deadpanned while pointing at the fight.

After a long battle that lasted until late afternoon, Crowley managed to defeat Eliade despite being dessicated down to his head, and sucked her blood to recover in seconds. However...

'Aha...ahahaha...I've become such a monster...' Crowley laughed hollowly. 'What I loved...I killed with my own two hands...' he staggered outside to his garden of monster flowers, and...

'HEY YOU PIECE OF A SHIT FLOWER!' Allen and Julia face-faulted in the air. 'DUMBASS! KILL ME NOW!'

"He's suicidal!" they thought in disbelief as they were quick to rescue the near-insane Exorcist before the offended flowers could eat him. They revealed themselves in their activated forms.

'YOU DUMBASS! YOU'RE ONE OF US SO DON'T BE DAMN SUICIDAL!' Allen hollered in his ears in annoyance.

'It'll be over if you ended it now you know?' Julia gently scolded him. 'At least find a closure and happy ending BEFORE you end yourself! There's plenty of fish in the sea!'

'What does fish have to do with this?!' Crowley yelled at them.

'That's an expression meaning there will always be others, idiot!'

Some time later...

'I see...so I really am an Exorcist, and a Parasitic-Type?' Crowley sighed mournfully at his De-Activated Companions. 'Ironic. The only one who loved me was my enemy when all humans shunned me away. I'm all alone again.' he sniffed in despair.

'You have us Crowley. We're Parasitics too you know?' Allen reassured him as he showed the man his inhuman left arm. 'Until I met my adoptive mother and father...just like you, I was ostracized for being different.' he said softly. 'I was called many things...nobody, not even my own parents wanted me. I was all alone until I met them and realized that I'm not a monster, I'm human just given strange powers, that's all.' Crowley looked at Julia who wagged her black tail. 'If we stick together, we'll never be alone.'

Crowley was sold, if his expression was any indication.

'Well, how about we introduce ourselves to our new friend hunny?' Julia smiled. 'I am Julia Wincott. Age 23.' Allen's jaws dropped. She's young?!

'23...how old were you when you adopted me?!' Allen squawked in disbelief while pointing shakily at her. Julia wondered how her age came to be an issue.

'I was 18 when I adopted you!'

'EHHHHH?! Shouldn't you technically be 'sister' since no matter, you're too young to be a mother?!'

'I promised your father dummy!' Julia bonked Allen, and Crowley sweatdropped.

'How the hell did Mana get to know _a young girl_ like you? He's in his forties!'

'Well, he saved my life.' Julia lied, with the Heart saying, _I say bullshit..._ 'I owed him big and he said when the time comes when he could no longer protect you, I will protect you in his stead.' she told him with a convincing expression. 'I think back when he made me promise that, something was happening and he didn't tell you. He didn't tell me either.' Allen sunk. 'I think whatever that is, we're better off not knowing.' she said in a conclusive manner. 'Introduce yourself to Crowley now since we'll be together for a long, long time.'

'Ehh right...' Allen coughed. 'I'm Allen Walker, 16 this coming Winter!' he grinned. 'Nice to meet you!'

'W-well, you already know my name.' said Crowley with a pink tinge on his cheeks. 'I'm 28 this year.'

'Alrighty! We'll train you hard before we travel the world and do pest control!' Julia chimed cheerfully. They trained him until December came, in Martial Arts, and Julia designed techniques for him to do, and asked the Heart to modify his 'inconvenient weakness'. After all, what if in the near future, there's no more akuma left for him to drink blood from? He will fall very ill and 'starve'. The Heart complied by tweaking the need for blood simply as an 'enhancing drug' that augments Crowley's already immense strength by a factor of ten, and enable him to regenerate no matter what injury(except for decapitation and heart injury). To replenish his energy, he too, simply has to eat.

As for where techniques are concerned, it was vampire themed, only a bit twisted to suit the holy power of Innocence.

Sacred Swarm: Crowley could create and command a swarm of bats made of Innocence Energy and it's his weaker long-range attack.  
Telekinesis: Crowley can do many things with Telekinesis, including flight.  
Reinforcement: With Innocence Energy, Crowley can reinforce his body. And the more energy the more durable he is.  
Sacred Crimson Whip: Using a bit of his blood as medium, Crowley can create a scarlet thorny whip made of Innocence Energy. A mid-range attack. He can also increase the toxicity of this technique by fortifying his blood medium through imbuing it with more power.  
Sacred Crimson Sword: Using a bit of his blood, he can make a claymore sword made of energy and just as toxic as his whip. His main melee attack, other than brawling.  
Crimson Crowley: By draining his blood, he could create an invincible blood mannequin version of himself that will never be susceptible to damage, and can attack with great offense without worrying about dying. Each injury the mannequin inflicts has the most potent toxin. This form can also absorb akuma blood This is Crowley's strongest long-range technique and attack and only usable when Crowley's physical body is too injured to fight. Should the battle be over, the blood can return to Crowley's body and if possessing akuma blood, can heal his injuries. If none, the technique still heals him, but leaves him greatly exhausted to the point that he needs to sleep for three days(tested and confirmed).

They continued to stay in his castle to train some more. However, by April...

_Julia, it's time._ the Heart told Julia in her sleep._ It's almost time for the Exorcists to go to Japan. We will depart for Shanghai tomorrow morning._

xxx

Next Morning...

'It's time for us to go.' Julia told Allen and Crowley over...a huge(stolen) breakfast. 'We're going to China, to Shanghai. We have a new mission.'

'From our 'friend'?' Crowley piped up. He knew of the 'sentient crystal' living with them, but he never knew it was the Heart of Innocence. The pair could not trust him yet with this dangerous secret as he wore his emotions on his sleeve. They couldn't let their secret leak to him just yet. Not until he's 'well trained enough'.

'Yes.' said Julia with a grin. 'We're going to seize Noah's Ark for ourselves, and it'll be our new home. We're getting it in Japan.'

'But mom, can't I just play the song you taught me and get it over with?' Allen whined. 'Traveling to Shanghai will take several months!' Julia looked thoughtful at this. 'Didn't you tell me that I have some power over it cuz' I'm his descendant or something?' He knew about this little detail as Julia explained in a way that works in the Heart's and her favor. If he heard Cross Marian's version, this whole thing is shot. Which is why she'll NEVER let Allen go anywhere near Cross come hell or high waters. Heck, they'll steal the ship under their noses!

"Well?" she asked the Heart. "They won't notice?"

**We never tried this before in the past...but I think they're already making a new Ark and they want to download the Old Ark from the inside to transfer it to the New Ark. In the Ark, there's the Demon Egg Factory. If he gets it, he can make akuma with no need for humans any longer, and make them en masse. **Julia shuddered, fearing of the mere prospect of it.. _We musn't let them have it._

'We're making an Ark Gate in this castle. And we'll only be using the Room of the Pianist.' Julia told them. 'Because it's the only part of the program the Earl didn't know about, as the 14th Noah created it when he hijacked the ship. I think the Noah won't notice...but if we went beyond that room, the jig is up. We will steal the ship from them when the time is right, AND keep your being a Child of 14th a secret. Your power as Neah, along with our friend is the key. Our friend will join you if you managed to awaken, and convince your Noah Personality to work as a team as we all have a common goal; the Earl's defeat. Only then will we win. For now, we'll use the Ark to teleport to Shanghai, and freeload on the Exorcists. We can't go to Japan using the Ark or the Jig will be up.'

'So uh...we'll ride on a boat with them?' Crowley paled as he wasn't used to crowds. Moreover, would they freak at him being a vampire?!

'We have to. We're freeloading after all.' Julia shrugged. 'That and we're keeping our cards to ourselves. We MAY be allies but we're not Order-loyal, if you know what I mean. There's a reason why we call ourselves the 'Third Side'. We're VERY open-minded, we see things in another angle, and come up with solutions that don't end up with casualties and sacrifices unlike some morons I can name.' she spoke in a dark expression. 'Alrighty Allen, open a gate to the Ark! We're going to Shanghai!'


	7. The Masked Parasitics

The Masked Parasitics

Shanghai, minutes later...the trio wore silver masks on their heads that sembled a sleek half-helmet that hid half their faces and the entire back of their necks with a rectangular eyepiece that appears white. This was so nobody can find them by thinning out the search by their hair and eye color. And only Julia can take it off, with her magic. This was to protect their identities and avoid the deaths of anyone possessing their hair and eye coloring in a ruthless search for them. Her hair and Allen's hair were tied into buns and fringes slicked back. Their code names was according to their abilities. Allen was Shifter, Crowley was Vampire, and Julia was Beast.

'Here we are, jolly ol' Shanghai.' Allen whistled. 'Sooo what do we do?'

'To blend in, we wear chinese clothes.' Julia started out. 'I still have our luggage with us just incase but our clothes stand out in this place.'

'Y-yeah, I'm seeing odd looks at us already.' Crowley whimpered when his teeth began aching. 'M-my teeth...'

'Shifter, wrap and bind operation.' Julia told Allen. 'Vampire needs to silence his teeth with a good drink. I'll scope out the Harbor after I secure us our food supplies. We'll meet at the harbor in three hours.'

'OK! C'mon Vampire!' Allen chirped as he led Crowley away while Julia went to spy on the Harbor.

xxx

'It's been months since we last saw those two.' said Lenalee as the teenagers and some young adults were by the Harbor, helping out with the loading on the ship.

'You mean that mother-and-son pair?' Lavi mused thoughtfully. 'They've been lying low since no word from the Finders...maybe they're having a vacation after sweeping Europe?'

'Maybe...what they did is no joke.' Lenalee mused thoughtfully. 'All that Innocence and attacks on Brokers...but right now, we can really use their help in Japan...who knows what we'll find there.'

'Really, what will we find there, right?' Lavi and Lenalee squeaked in alarm as they sharply turned to see Julia, dressed in a very revealing black dress with high slits, thigh-high stockings and silver ankle-strap heels. On her arms were add-on long sleeves with her outfit styled befitting that of modern-day witches. She was sitting on a wagon LOADED with sacks of baking materials, condiments and lots of meat, as well as some cooking and steaming equipment enough to feed Parasitics for a month, and huge jars of water. 'Hi~!'

'A-are you 'mother' by any chance?' Lavi squeaked as he warily looked around for Allen. He has a VERY good reason to be wary of him.

'Yup, it's me.' Julia giggled. 'We'll be hitching a ride, so I brought our own supplies over. I have a job for the two of you, in exchange for a whole trip without my son perving on you.' Lavi felt shivers crawl down his spine.

'W-what'sthejob?!' he demanded quickly and in a 'ten-hut' position, standing very rigid and upright. He wants this opportunity no matter what! Sorry Kanda, you're all alone in this now!

'Kindly inform the right people that we're joining you, and we have a new friend with us, darling.' Julia told him. 'We go by our code name based on our abilities. I go by Beast, my son goes by Shifter, and our new member is Vampire.' Lavi and Lenalee gasped at the fact that there's a new Exorcist over. 'Please tell everyone that be VERY TACTFUL regarding Vampire...he's a gentle, misunderstood soul who lived a very sheltered life in hiding, as his neighbors feared and despised him without bothering to understand him and the fact that the situation is out of his control and without researching what Vampires really are. Had they done their research, they would have figured Vampire out long ago.' she said darkly. 'He was unfortunate enough to be surrounded by callous people with cruel words. During this trip, I hope he can get used to crowds again...'

'Will do, Mama Beast!' Lavi saluted before looking sheepish. 'Just keep your son off me!'

'You a homophobe dear?' Julia tilted her head to the side.

'My job does NOT allow relationships!'

'Oh dear, another reason to dislike the Order. You'll all die virgins and spinsters.' Julia sighed mock-mournfully in a damsel-in-distress manner, causing comical arrows to stab Lavi and Lenalee.

xxx

'So everyone, that's the situation.' said Lavi as the Exorcists, Anita and Mahoja gathered around him, as he called them over to inform them of their new passengers. 'So anyone got Vampire issues on the ship? I think Vampire only targets Akuma who happens to be in human skins and attacks them, hence his stigma and none of them realized it.'

'A Parasitic who has Vampire Abilities...what about weakness?' Bookman asked him.

'None. He eats typical human food, can dine in sunlight, can take a shower in a bathtub, wears silver chokers and only had four so-called victims in three years. That ain't typical vampire behavior and Mama Beast knows her Occult in and out. Took them a while to convince him though, when the village he lived in made a self-fulfilling prophecy.' Lavi deadpanned. 'Heck, the guy himself was convined he's a genuine monster until they did a lot of things best left unmentioned to convince him he's a human and an Exorcist. But to this day, he's still sensitive. Apparently he's the reason why those two are a no-show for months...they were training him.'

'Oh...' Lenalee whistled. 'So now they're coming with us to Japan...but we don't even know what's waiting for us there.' she complained. 'It's an unexplored country since they shut off 400 years ago...but Mama Beast seems to know judging by how she spoke when she startled us earlier...'

'Hi~swee~tie~!' Kanda and Lavi immediately stiffened and looked pale with horror as Allen latched onto Kanda from behind. 'I missed you~!'

'GEROFF ME!' Kanda cried as he shook off Allen who was giggling at his efforts.

'Aw don't be like that, love, we'll have a great romantic time together!'

'I'M NOT INTERESTED!'

'Whew, I'm glad I secured my security...' Lavi muttered in relief. 'Sorry Yu-chan, you're on your own...'

'Shifter, don't traumatize that boy just yet...we DO need him fully functional in Japan...' Julia called out as she came with Crowley. The others noted that they were all wearing silver masks. 'You can...rape him later when the job's done.' PLENTY of people sputtered in horror with red faces, and Kanda was just horrified.

'Yes mom~!'

'GET IM' OFF ME OR I'LL KILL IM'!'

'Hah, as if you can, that's why I'm the batter and you're the pitcher...capiche?' Allen cooed as he openly groped Kanda's rear that freaked out the Japanese brunette to no end and swore bloody murder and Allen just kissed him.

'Can we PLEASE not talk about that here?' Tina whined before she gasped. 'Lenalee! Your nose is bleeding!'

'Huh? I am?' Lenalee blinked as she took out her handkerchief to wipe her nose. 'Whoopsie!' collective sweatdrops ensued.

'...something tells me our trip will be...interesting, mistress.' Mahoja deadpanned dryly to Anita who shook her head.

'Mama Beast seems to be the leader of these three...' Anita mused wryly. 'Perhaps we can talk to her later...'

xxx

By sundown however...

'Loading and packing is complete.' said Mahoja. 'We're ready to depart.'

'Alright!' Anita cried. 'Everybody onboard now!' she ordered as the ship's crew and the Exorcists boarded the ship.

'Uhh I don't think so...everybody hide!' Allen yelled as his curse activated. '5 minutes, northwest!' he pointed at the direction as there's a black cloud slowly growing bigger on the spot. 'That's all the time you have to get the hell out of the ship if you value your life!'

'M-My teeth are hurting...' Crowley complained as he went Vampire Mode and both Allen and Julia activated their Innocences.

'Oh my, they don't want us going to Japan...' Julia giggled in a thoughtful pose. 'What do the bi~g ba~d Noah have to hide, huh?'

'There's so many! Can we deal with all that?!' Sol cried in alarm as they all stared at the black cloud of akuma growing larger and larger as they got closer.

'We have to or die trying!' Suman cried as he activated his arm.

'Vampire, this is your final exam.' Allen told him. 'We do this on a daily basis, so freeload on the twits as much as you like. Just don't end up drinking too much.'

'Alright!' and the trio flew to the skies in a high speed.

'All three of them can fly?!' Chalker gasped as they could only watch as minutes later, powerful waves of both greenish white and crimson can be seen from afar, and the akuma cloud rapidly disappearing. 'Holy crap...those three are strong!'

'They killed all those akuma in minutes...' Bookman swore. 'How powerful are they exactly?'

'And they're not in the Order?' Anita choked in disbelief. Soon, the trio were back, looking a little winded, but not injured.

'Um, how did I do?' Crowley asked Julia nervously. The others stared at Julia in disbelief at this. He did well and he's asking her?

'You pass splendidly!' Julia chirped, clapping her hands. 'You can kill Level 2s with ease now! Now we can do our job together officially~!' Crowley looked relieved. 'After Japan we should loot Asia too~!'

'Hey, at least leave some work for us.' Lavi deadpanned. 'Didn't you guys clean up Europe by yourselves?' he said dryly.

'Yes but that's because your Finders are _useless_. And you put people like them in the Informations Department?' Allen said snarkily with a dismissive gesture. 'Information is the best weapon of all, not the latest weapons and firearms in the market, including Innocence! With Information, you can even blackmail a country's President into being your servant by threatening to expose that he spends his time in the Underground, circulating drugs!' collective horrified expressions occurred.

'What the heck are you teaching your kid, lady?' Chalker freaked out at Julia who shrugged.

'The cold hard facts of life in society and the life of being a fighter, sugar.' she snorted as they deactivated. 'We're being very realistic, not idealistic and we like it that way.'

'I think it's best if we talk this over tea.' said Anita softly. 'We can talk better sitting down.'

xxx

In a cabin, after Mahoja served tea and manju...

'Alright, let's begin.' said Anita. 'We have heard that the three of you are Unknowns and Allies but not official Order members and refused to join.' she said. 'Could you enlighten us why so?'

'The Black Order...is too Light. Fanatically Light and I never did like fanatics as they'll do anything at the expense of others and even sacrifice them to protect themselves, all in the name of the 'Greater Good'.' Julia snorted snidely. 'While the Noah Clan is too Black. As they say, too much is never good. I'd prefer that we be called 'The Gray'. A bit of both.'

'A bit of both?' Bookman raised an eyebrow.

'Yes. We only do what is necessary while avoiding unnecessary risks and casualties. And we do what we FEEL, is the right thing to do. We don't do militaristic, sacrificial shit like the Order or massacre all and wanton destruction like the Noah. But we share one goal at least...we want them dead, including the Earl.'

'You really have no love for the Order, don't you?' said Lavi wryly.

'Ohhh, I know more about the Order than you think, darling, and what they've done in a bid to 'produce' Exorcists as fast as the Earl does in making akuma.' Julia scoffed. 'Your two closest friends should know better, having lived there all their lives and seen it all, until a certain man came and abolished those despicable, inhumane rules and policies that caused a hundred deaths for the sake of selfish few. Am I right, certain two dears? I won't mention your names for your privacy but you know who you are.' said 'dears' stiffened.

'The Order caused a hundred deaths before we came?' Tina frowned.

'Yes. Experimentation on children, and the relatives of the Exorcists before you guys came along.' Allen chuckled as the Exorcists, Anita and Mahoja gasped. 'All these experiments ended in failure and a fate worse than death. Becoming Fallen Ones. Only two children survived the hellish experiments, and were forced to become Exorcists, and fight at what? Ten? Eleven years old?' he laughed darkly at their horrified expressions 'The heartless order by the Vatican was 'you're an Exorcist, an apostle of God. You can do it, fulfill your duty', conveniently forgetting that said apostles are just barely-trained adolescents forced to commit miracles and all that shit. And you expect us to become the Vatican's lapdogs? No way man.'

'True Apostles of God are not chained sacrificial lambs on the Vatican's will to dispose of as they taught me.' said Crowley softly. 'True Apostles do what they believe is right and they do the right thing to do while working for good and for the sake of others who truly needed saving. This may sound arrogant but we are those apostles.'

'I really don't like what you guys are saying...' Tina Sparks growled.

'Look at your life in the Order. Look underneath the underneath. You are chained dogs.' Julia chuckled hollowly. 'Have you ever noticed that the Science Department gets paid? The Finders also get paid and yet Exorcists never get paid, although provided by the Order what they wanted, BUT you never get to touch a single coin? Instead you are given Black Order Business Cards so you get free everything?' she spoke as she turned around in her chair to face the Order Exorcists who are greatly affected by the Parasitics.

'Without money, you can't go anywhere or do anything darling. Money makes the world 'go round. This is what we mean by you are chained dogs. You won't survive for long in the outside world unless you're lucky enough to get a job but even then, when the Order finds you, they'll drag you back by force as you are an Exorcist. Your only key to freedom is _death in a body bag_.' she said to their horror. Bookman and Lavi looked impassive yet they were stiff.

'No way...' Miranda choked as she sank on their knees.

'That's reality darlings, face it and let it sink in.' Julia continued on mercilessly. The sooner the better. They should realize the truth, to be free from puppet strings and become true apostles. 'Once you overcome this bitter reality, find your own path to become True Apostles of God, not sacrifices for timely disposals by the Order. Do what is right for yourself and the people you're fighting to protect. Don't serve a self-serving bunch of shits who just use you as glorified bodyguards. We Exorcists exist for the sake of the world. For making a monster-less future. For children to happily play in the streets and trust people without fearing they could be monsters wearing human skins. This world is for us to protect and it's our job to protect the people in it. We're here for the people, not for a jerk-ass organization only interested in protecting themselves. Don't forget that.'

xxx

On the dock, sometime later...

'Those Order folks are still in shock, aren't they?' Crowley asked aloud while playing the piano under Allen's guide while Julia played a violin. Together they were playing a classical song.

'Well, we dumped quite the bomb on their psyche, it's to be expected.' said Allen, 'This is something they must know because after we invade Japan, the war will greatly change. Everybody needs to shape up that we're doing this for the world, not for a single group alone. And that's what we've been doing before we met you.'

'In any case, they know now what to fight for and knew the truth.' said Julia. 'It's what we aim for. Now it's up to them to decide what to do next.'

xxx

'Music?' Lavi perked up as they heard a violin and a piano playing. 'Ave Maria?' well, with his education as Bookman, he'd know that.

'They gave us time to think. We should make the most of it.' said Noise Marie as Miranda was crying softly, the full brunt of reality weighing on her so hard. 'What our purpose is, for instance.'

'Lenalee, you're the Chief Assistant.' said Katherna with a frown. 'Did you know about what she told us?'

'No I didn't.' said Lenalee gloomily. 'I don't even know if I should ask my brother or not but I'm scared of the answer.' she said sadly in a broken voice. 'I'm afraid.'

'All of us are.' said Suman. 'They say when you get a big deal, there's always strings attached.' he said in a hollow voice. 'We're not paid. We're forbidden to contact family. We're not free. I'm concerned about the second one. The Order discovered me as a Parasitic and tried to get me to come.' he chuckled. 'But I have a terminally ill daughter to worry about, I can't leave her. She should be ten this year. My salary as a farmer and my wife's salary as a Cafeteria cook for some school doesn't pay much, so I bit the offer, in exchange for the best treatments for my child.' he said shakily.

'Is she alive today or did they do what I asked them to do, in exchange for being an Exorcist? Or as soon as I joined, they left my daughter to rot? How would I know that, we're forbidden to contact home. All calls are strictly watched over.' he said in a shaky voice. 'If the war is over, would I see my child alive or my wife grieving over a grave? Or did my wife marry another man because I can never come home and our daughter needs a father and my wife needs a man? I worry about that every day. That one day...I no longer have a home to go back to. No longer a part of my family but an _outsider, and a strange man taking my place_.' he choked as he burst into tears. What a bomb to drop on his horrified comrades...

'We'll find out about that as soon as we get back from this mission alive.' said Lenalee with conviction. 'We should fight and fight back. I don't want to be a chained dog anymore. We should do what we believe is right. We do what the Order does NOT want us to do! When there's a will there's a way they say! The Order is not the only place in the world with a Telephone! We can also write letters and send it secretly under various aliases!'

'Yeah, as soon as we get away from Finder eyes that is.' Gwen snorted. 'There's plenty of Finders...oh yeah Lenalee! The Asian Branch's Chief has a crush on you!' she chirped to Lenalee's disbelief. 'He'll do practically anything for you! Through that guy, we can contact our folks!'

'Ehhhh?! Bak has a crush on me?!'


End file.
